Feathers in the Opera
by Wolfheart929
Summary: Phantom of the Opera AU. Castiel is a young singer in an opera house haunted by a phantom. A phantom who is in love with young Castiel but fears that he will not love him back because of his scarred face. Destiel. PS I suck and summaries and writing smut
1. A Memory of an Opera

**Ok ya'll so I'm gonna try and write some Destiel so sorry if it sucks.**

Meg got out of her carriage and walked up to the old opera house. The voice of the sails person and the bang of his hammer on the wood of the podium he stood behind echoed through the charred remains of the opera.

"Sold," yelled the man with a bang of his hammer. The next item to come up was a small monkey with cymbals in his hands. Meg raised her hand as did another elderly lady dressed in black. After a few more bids the lady gave up and the man yelled sold. Meg held the monkey in her hand remembering Castiel. It had been some time since he had passed away but she still felt as though it was merely yesterday.

"Our next piece is the chandelier, restored to its former glory." The curtains pulled back to reveal a large, glass chandelier. The men pulled on the ropes to raise it up as the lights on it lit up and gleamed brightly. Organ music rang through the halls as the opera once again lit up. The cobwebs and dust all disappeared. The lights on the stage once again lit up and the curtains were mended.

The opera was back to its formal glory.

Balthazar and Raphael got out of their carriage and approached the opera house, and what a magnificent sight it was. It gleamed in the night. They walked inside to fine the place very warm and welcoming.

They were quickly approached by Meg Masters.

"Gentlemen," she said smoothly with a tight smile. The tipped their hats to her in respect. They all headed backstage and were greeted by Ellen.

"Gentlemen and Miss Masters, I am Ellen Singer, this is my daughter Joe and this is Castiel Novak." Castiel bowed and shot a glance at Meg. He recognized her from his childhood but she didn't notice him at all. She cast his eyes down in disappointment.

They walked to the back to find Garth, the opera's owner bustling back and forth trying to get everything in order.

"Oh you're here; thank goodness I though you weren't going to come."

"Fear not, for we are here now. The traffic this time of day is very… harsh," Raphael explained smoothly.

"Where is Garth, where is he," yelled a woman's voice from across the floor. Just then Abaddon waltzed across the floor up to the three of them yelling. "I am done, do you understand me, I am done."

"Well what do we do now," Balthazar asked frustratedly.

"Grovel."

"What?"

"Grovel."

"Madame, please," Raphael called chasing after her.

"Most beautiful Abaddon," Balthazar shouted.

"You are the star of our show."

"Indeed, it will not be the same without you my dear."

"And who are you," Abaddon asked with a hand placed on her hip.

"We are the new owners of this opera," Raphael explained quickly.

"Yes, and we would be delighted," Balthazar suggested.

"Just one," Abaddon said sauntering off. The three men let out a collective sigh of relief.

"Well I'm off to Australia. Gentlemen, if you need anything ask someone else." With that Garth scurried off quickly. They joined Meg to watch Miss Abaddon sing; she started off well enough when the backdrop came down suddenly and squashed her underneath it. Castiel got a glimpse of a dark figure up in the rafters.

"That is it I am done," Abaddon announced marching off angrily. Just then Ellen noticed an envelope fluttering down from the rafters. She picked it up and read it carefully.

"Gentlemen, this is for you."

"From who?"

"The Phantom of the Opera. He states that his booth be left empty for him to watch the show, and that 20 thousand franks be placed there monthly."

"20 thousand franks?"

"Mr. Garth paid it, and now so shall you."

"Ghost of the opera, this is robbery."

"Now what are we going to do," Balthazar announced angrily.

"Gentlemen, Mr. Novak can sing the song for you. He has been training with a very good teacher."

"Who is your teacher young man?"

"I know not his name but he has taught me well." The men nodded for him to continue and so he sang. They all stood their completely amazed. That night Castiel sang the lead role. Deep below the opera in the old tunnels used for water drainage a dark figure was making his way thought the tunnels. Dean was walking through the tunnels below the opera when he heard the sound of Castiel's voice through the vents. His heart skipped a beat at the sound of the singing. He made his way thought the tunnels and up to his booth where he watched. He saw Castiel on the center of the stage dressed valiantly in a dark blue suit. He was a very handsome man. Dean wished to have shown himself to the man sooner but he did not want to scare him away. After all how could Castiel possibly love someone like him? Half of his face hidden by a mask so that the world could not see what he really was. His father had done this to him when he was little. Drunk and enraged he came home to find Dean there sitting by the fire. He had started to rant and hit Dean who fought back and ended up getting his face burned by the fire. His father had then sold him to the circus. Dean touched the mask that hid his face from the world. He would show himself to Castiel, but not yet.


	2. What's Mine is Mine

Meg watched Castiel singing from her booth and recognized him immediately. Her childhood sweetheart. Her little Clarence. Her Unicorn. When Castiel finished singing Meg stood and applauded profusely. She needed to talk to Castiel. She made her way to the stairs and didn't notice the dark figure that tracked her movement from the shadows. Dean felt jealousy swirl through him like a fire. Castiel was his, and he was going to make sure that this strange girl knew it. With a swirl of his cape he disappeared.

Jo made her way down the dark stairs to find Castiel sitting in front of a picture of his father. A man he greatly admired and missed.

"Castiel you sang amazingly tonight," Jo said sitting down next to her friend who was more like a brother to her.

"Thank you Jo I appreciate that," Castiel said with a small smile.

"Cas, if you don't mind me asking, how did you learn to sing so well?"

"Well sometimes when I come down to visit my father, I hear an angel who coaches me on my singing. I believe that the angel was sent by my father."

"Cas… I don't mean to be rude but are you sure that it is an angel?"

"What else would it be Jo? I cannot think of anyone who could teach me to sing so well and yet not be able to show themselves."

"Cas you have been down here for too long. You are tired and the fumes seem to be going to your head. Come, and don't worry yourself about this angel." Castiel reluctantly followed Jo upstairs to his dressing room where Ellen was waiting.

"You did wonderful this evening my dear," she said giving Castiel a quick hug then smoothing his hair in place. She then turned and picked something up before giving it to Castiel. It was a black rose with a red ribbon tied around the stem. "The Phantom is pleased with your performance." Castiel carefully took the rose and admired it. A knock on the door caused them both to turn. Ellen gave Castiel's arm a squeeze before opening the door and walking out. Meg entered as Ellen exited.

"That was quite the performance Clarence," Meg said walking up to Castiel.

"Meg, my caretaker. All that thorny pain, so beautiful."

"I told you before I don't like poetry, put up or shut up." Castiel smiled shyly as he walked up to Meg.

"I haven't seen you in a long time."

"Not since you left the hospital."

"Yes. My "noodle" as you called it, is fully functioning now."

"Good then let us go out to celebrate."

"Meg that isn't a good idea. My master will be very angry and won't allow it." But Meg didn't hear him, instead walked to the door.

"I'll be out front with the carriage, be ready by then Clarence." After the door closed Castiel slumped into a chair defeated.

"Foolish girl. Did she think that she can take you away from me when she feels like it," a rough voice echoed through the room. Castiel felt chills run up and down his spine.

"She meant no harm by it master. She was only trying to be friendly."

"Ha, friendly? Don't be a fool Castiel. She admires you and thinks that she can take you away from me but she is wrong." Castiel glanced around the room and his eyes fell upon the mirror. A tall figure stood on the other side of the glass with a white mask covering his face.

Dean reached out with a gloved hand and pushed on the glass which swung open like a door. He then held out his hand which Castiel took hesitantly. He then led him into the tunnels and down several flights of stairs, glancing back every so often.

Castiel seemed to be unable to take his eyes of this strange man. He was very handsome. His dark hair shown amber in the candle light, and his eyes were a deep hazel green. Freckles were dusted across his cheek and nose. They stopped in a tunnel where a jet black horse stood waiting patiently. He snorted and nuzzled his master's hand when they approached.

Dean easily swung Castiel up into the saddle and took the reins.

"Easy Impala," Dean said when the horse stomped his foot and nipped at the stranger on his back. He led the horse along until they came to a ramp with a small boat tied to it.

"Come," Dean said holding out his hand to help Castiel into the boat. Castiel took his hand and stepped into the boat which rocked and threw him into Dean. Dean easily caught him and helped his upright. Castiel couldn't help but blush at the closeness of the two men. Dean seemed impassive at the whole scenario, even though on the inside he was relishing there moment of closeness. Dean gently pushed the boat along until they came to a small living area. Dean helped Castiel out of the boat and let him explore. Castiel came upon a painting of him dressed in his blue suit in the middle of the stage standing proudly as the audience roared with applause.

"Do you like it," Dean asked quietly as he came to stand beside Castiel. Castiel smiled and looked over at the man, whose eyes looked hopeful, and nodded. Dean smiled widely and let out a small sigh. He watched Castiel's eyes dart from his to his mouth then back again. Dean paused for a moment then closed the distance between them and planted his lips firmly against Castiel's. Castiel let out a muffled sound of surprise then relaxed. When Dean pulled away Castiel smiled then collapsed. Dean caught him easily and lifted him up into his arms. He carried him over to a large bed and set him down. He gazed fondly at the younger man before pulling on a rope near the side of the bed that drew the curtains around the bed closed.

"Sleep well my little angel."

**Love it? Hate it? Let me know ;D**


	3. No not an update

**No this isn't an update sorry. I have been suffering from writers block and am just getting over it now so expect an update soon. Keep on keeping on.**


End file.
